TMNT 37 (IDW)
[[Datei:IDW_37_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #37 (IDW)]]TMNT'' #37''' (inoffizieller Titel: New Mutant Order (chapter 1); "Die neue Mutanten-Ordnung", Kapitel 1) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 13. August 2014 * Ausgabe: TMNT #37 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz * Script: Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Cory Smith * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität 'Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''Turtles In Time'' #4 * Nächstes Kapitel: "New Mutant Order" #2 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|Verhandlungsabbruch á la KrangShredder **Foot Clan **Koya und Bludgeon **Karai (Cameo) **Rocksteady und Bebop (Cameo) **Hun (Cameo) *Krang **Traag und Granitor **Steinkrieger **Kraangs Armee *Professor Honeycutt/Chet (Cameo) *Baxter Stockman (Cameo) **Flyborg (Cameo) *Alopex *Kitsune Handlung thumb|160px|left|Das Gipfeltreffen der SuperschurkenIrgendwo inmitten des Atlantiks, auf Krangs Jacht, treffen sich der utromonische Kriegsherr und sein alter Vertragspartner und jetziger Kontrahent, der Shredder."Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #4 Für einen Moment erinnern sie sich an ihre erste Begegnung vor 300 Jahren im alten Japan - und an das Geschäft, das durch Oroku Sakis Initiative einen so sauren Ausgang genommen hat''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #4 - bevor sie sich ins Inneres des Schiffes begeben, um ihre eigentlichen Angelegenheiten zu besprechen. Dort unterbreitet der Shredder dem Alien ein gewagtes Angebot, welches Krang in Hohnlachen ausbrechen lässt: Den Schutz von Krangs Basis auf Burnow Island durch den Foot Clan! thumb|Kitsune und AlopexWährenddessen in den nächtlichen Wäldern nahe der O'Neil-Farm stellt Alopex einem Kaninchen nach, als plötzlich Kitsune als Astralbild in ihrer Fuchsgestalt hinter ihr erscheint. Sie ist aber nicht gekommen, um zu kämpfen, sondern sie erinnert die Mutantin an das Gespräch, das sie kurz vor Alopex's Revolte gegen den Shredder geführt haben und in dem Kitsune ihr geraten hatte, aufzupassen, wann die Zeit zum Handeln kommt"City Fall" #6 - und diese Zeit sei jetzt gekommen. Kitsune erklärt Alopex, dass das "Spiel" immer noch läuft und dass die Spieler sich jetzt für die endgültige Runde versammeln. Dann, während sie sich in ein monströses Halbwesen zwischen Mensch und Fuchs verwandelt, nimmt Kitsune der Mutantin ihre gesamte Erinnerung an diese Begegnung - alles bis auf die Suggestion, dass Alopex wieder nach New York zurückkehren muss. thumb|left|Alles um das OozeZurück auf der Jacht beginnen der Shredder und Krang mit offenen Karten zu spielen, wobei allerdings immer noch Misstrauen zwischen ihnen schwelt. Der Shredder eröffnet seinem Gesprächspartner, dass er von der Konstruktion des Technodroms und dessen Zweck weiß,''Utrom Empire'' #3 und dass es von Vorteil wäre, wenn sie beide ihre Ressourcen kombinieren würden. Krang jedoch legt seine Einwände ein, dass der Shredder nur hinter seinem Ooze her ist,"Krang War" #3 und dass er seine eigenen Pläne für die Eroberung der Erde hat, in denen der Shredder in seinen Augen keine Rolle spielen kann. Der Shredder argumentiert, dass Krang zwar die Macht hat, die Erde zu erobern, sie sich aber auf Dauer nicht unterwerfen könne, da die Menschen ihn - ein Alien - als ihren Herrscher niemals akzeptieren werden - es sei denn, Krang verbündet sich mit dem Foot, der die Utroms vor den Nachstellungen der Außenwelt schützt und ihr ein ansprechbareres Herrscherbild bieten kann. Nachtragend wie er ist, hat Krang jedoch keinerlei Interesse an einer Allianz mit dem Foot Clan oder an ein Überleben der Menschheit, und um seine Absichten zu unterstreichen, versenkt er seine kybernetische Faust tief in den Brustkorb des Shredders! thumb|160px|Die Trumpfkarten des ShreddersKaum aber triumphiert Krang über den Tod seines Feindes, als sich ihm eine böse Überraschung offenbart: Der Shredder, den er getötet hat, war nur ein Double, während der echte Oroku Saki sich als ein Mitglied der Ninjaeskorte verkleidet hat. Kaum ist das gesagt, zündet der Shredder einen Sprengsatz im Inneren seines Helms und kann im Schutz der Detonation auf das Deck entkommen. Sein Hubschrauber wird von Krang abgeschossen und Saki selbst vom Utrom-Kriegsherrn und dessen Leuten gestellt, doch der Shredder hat sich noch einen Notfallplan zurechtgelegt, dessen Schlüsselelemente nun aus der Luft und der See her über Krangs Soldaten herfallen: Die Falkenmutantin Koya und der Haimutant Bludgeon! thumb|left|160px|Ein Zusammenstoß zweier KriegsherrnKrang schickt seine Adjutanten Traag und Granitor gegen die beiden Mutanten aus, dann stellt er sich dem Shredder zu einem gnadenlosen Zweikampf. Obwohl Krang stärker und ein sehr kompetenter Kämpfer ist, gewinnt der Shredder schließlich die Oberhand und bereitet sich darauf vor, ihm den Garaus zu machen, als den anderen Kombatanten eine unschöne Neuigkeit offenbar wird: Durch Krangs ungehemmten Einsatz seiner im Exokörper eingebauten Waffen hat das Schiff irreparable Schäden davongetragen und steht nun kurz vorm Sinken! Koya schnappt sich auf der Stelle den Shredder und trägt ihn in Sicherheit, während Krang, Traag und Granitor im letzten Moment durch eine Teleportation nach Burnow Island dem Untergang entgehen können. thumb|160px|Der Anfang vom EndeAls der Shredder und seine Mutantenschergen sich vom Ort des Geschehens entfernen, bittet Koya ihren Meister um Vergebung, doch der Shredder hat für ihre Tat keinen Tadel vorzubringen. Als Bludgeon daraufhin fragt, ob der Foot Clan sich nun im Krieg mit Krang befindet, antwortet der Shredder nur: "In Wahrheit waren wir das schon immer." Trivia *Diese Episode markiert den Beginn des Konflikts zwischen dem Shredder und Krang, welcher schon in der ''Micro-Series''-Folge ''Shredder'' und in ''Turtles In Time'' #4 angedeutet wird. Neudruckversionen *''New Mutant Order'' (Graphic Novel), Februar 2015 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'', Vol. 4 (HC), Februar 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)